


Dévalorisation

by Garance



Series: Dépravation [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce cherche à se sauver, et Clark veut l'aider.





	Dévalorisation

Dévalorisation

 

Tu penses toujours que le monde n'a pas besoin de toi, mais qu'il a besoin du reste de la ligue. Ils essayent tous de te faire croire le contraire, mais tu restes formel. Le monde n'a pas besoin de toi. Tu es plongé dans une sphère de désespoir que tu as formé quand le son de la gâchette à résonné dans tes oreilles. Tu revois encore tes parents mourir. Tu en as marre. Tu essayes de tourner la page, mais tu n'y arriveras jamais parce que tu es enterré avec Thomas et Martha Wayne. S'ils avaient vécu plus longtemps, tu aurais pu avoir un frère ou une sœur, mais tu as été trop faible pour sauver tes propres parents.

 

Tu as parlé avec Alfred récemment, plus précisément, tu voulais prendre un café avant de partir travailler mais tu ne pouvais pas échapper plus longtemps aux interrogations de ton majordome. Il t'a demandé si tu allais bien, à cause des cicatrices sur tes poignets. Tu n'as rien sû répondre à part que tu essayes d'aller mieux. Bien évidemment, tu n'iras jamais bien, tu ne seras jamais en forme et tu ne te remettras jamais de toutes les horreurs que tu as faites. Tu as quitté la table par honte. Tu ne lui as pas reparlé depuis. Une seule phrase résume ta vie maintenant. 

 

''Dis-moi, ça t'arrive de saigner ?''

 

Toutes tes journées, tu te revois frapper Clark, la mort de Superman, son retour, toi à deux mètres du sol. Tu sais que tu dois parler à Clark, t'excuser vraiment, mais tu n'as pas le courage. Tu es encore à ton bureau en espérant que les journées passent vite. Sur ton ordinateur portable, les nouveaux sauvetages de Superman. C'est ironique. Il y a une onde sonore derrière toi, tu te retournes et vois Superman flotter devant les portes vitrées de ton bureau, l'air grave et sévère. Tu déglutis et lui ouvres. La peur s'installe en toi, des gouttes de sueur se forment et ton ventre commence à te faire mal. Tu cherches un moyen de fuir tes responsabilités.

 

Clark te sert contre lui, tu ressens sa chaleur. Tu ne comprends pas. Clark embrasse ton oreille, puis ta tempe, ton front, ton menton, ta paupière. Il te goûte. Bizarrement, tu apprécies la chaleur qui réchauffe ton corps. Tu sais que tu vas aller mieux en étant dans les bras de Clark. 

 

Fin


End file.
